Pencil Skirt
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: (AU possible OOC) When the slate is clean Rick and Michonne find each other. Love/Lust. Usual cast of characters.
1. Chapter 1

Pencil Skirt

"Something about first love defies duplication. Before it, your heart is blank. Unwritten. After, the walls are left inscribed and graffitied. When it ends, no amount of scrubbing will purge the scrawled oaths and sketched images, but sooner or later, you find that there's space for someone else, between the words and in the margins."  
― Tammara Webber, Where You Are

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne was busy in her office when Shane came in to pay her a random visit. He sat and watched her go back and forth with her paralegal Rosita regarding a case she was handling Pro Bono.

When they were finally alone Michonne glanced over at Shane from her desk,"What do you want Shane?"

"What kind of skirt is that you have on?''

"Pencil." Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I'm going to the store to buy a lady friend of mine one just like it but I got a feeling she won't fill it out like you."

"I really should get some new friends." She looked a way exasperated.

"You know Rick loves when you wear pencil skirts."

"Stop. He does not."

"He does. He has a crush on you."

"What? Are we in the 5th grade now?"

"Well you know Rick he still stuck in some time period."

"He was married a long time. To be expected I guess."

"He's divorced almost a year. Lori moved on."

"She moved fast." Michonne began to giggle.

"Everyone saw that trainwreck but him." Shane shook his head.

"Well at least he got the house, the car..."

"And the kids."

"The kids?" Michonne was shocked.

"She dropped them off a month ago because they were unruly and it was causing too much conflict with her new husband."

"Well, damn." Michonne sat back in her seat.

"So, what do you think?"

"He must be overwhelmed."

"No. Not that. About Rick?"

"I'm confused."

"You've been divorced what two years now? You aren't in any relationship that anyone is aware of." Shane surmised for Michonne.

"Where are you leading me?"

"What do you think about Rick?"

"I don't." Michonne lied. Truth be told she found herself with her vibrator more than she cared to admit with Rick's name leaving her lips. Those blue eyes. That body in that uniform. He was her fantasy guy along with Idris Elba and Brad Pitt.

"Well, now that I am telling you to- what do you think?" Shane pressed.

"He's handsome, I guess. Why are you doing this?"

"Could you be interested in someone like Rick?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick drove up to Michonne's office with Shane in the passenger seat.

"I don't think I have a chance."

"Why you think that?"

"Just look at her." They watched Michonne strut through the parking lot in a Crisp white blouse, black pencil skirt and black heels. Gold necklace. Gold Earrings and Gold Omega watch.

"Yeah, she does look like she would be out of your league. I can see why you think that."

"Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Since when any of my ideas ain't a good idea? I'm going to go and feel her out about the possibilities and then you will have a clue whether or not you pining a way for this particular woman is a waste of your time."

Little did Shane know that Rick was harboring more than just a crush. He was hopelessly in love with Michonne but he would never be careless to allow that to slip in to the atmosphere and most of all not in Shane's ear. Rick found himself in the shower more than he cared to admit with his hand around his member stroking himself to completion with Michonne's name leaving his lips. Love. Lust. A combination of both was what kept him tongue tied when it came to Michonne.

"Just promise me this. I do this for you, you find a place for those two kids of your's and spend time with all of us at Michonne's lake house next week. We've been doing it for the last 4 years and now you no longer have that ball and chain keeping you home...This is your opportunity. If you want to make a move the Lake house will be your best bet to get to know each other a little more intimately. One week out of your miserable life."

"Who's all going to be there?"

"Me...of course Michonne, Abe, Rosita, Maggie, Glenn, Andrea, Daryl, Sasha and a few others but one's I named are always a guarantee."

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Shane eyes narrowed over to Rick in the driver's seat

"Okay I will attend. I will come."

Shane exited the sheriffs car and went to go pay Michonne Benton an unexpected visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne almost polished off a very expensive bottle of wine alone in her apartment she rented when she was ever in King's County for any extended period. She didn't want to drive out to the lake house. The home was too large to be in alone and when it got dark there it was really dark other than the moon cascading on the lake that was right out the back door. To be alone there would have her reminescing when she should be sleeping or brushing up on the case load she took on. She couldn't believe how lonely she was beginning to feel even in the small apartment.

She noticed a text from her ex-husband Mike asking her what she's wearing and if she wanted to see his dick...She knew that text was not meant for her. Delete. She went through her contacts and noticed she had Ricks number.

Michonne couldn't remember how she ended up with his number but one thing for sure she never called him. Ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kids were in bed finally. Rick was able to finally relax he was working on his fourth beer when he grabbed his phone to see he received a text from his ex-wife Lori requesting that he call her to apologize. He was in no mood. Delete. He went through his contacts and noticed he had Michonne's number.

Rick couldn't remember exactly how he ended up with her number but one thing for sure he never called her. Ever.

'Hi Michonne. How R U?' He began to type but read it aloud and quickly erased. 'Hey, This is Rick.' Erased. 'Can I just have one peek up under that skirt?' Erased. 'Can I have a kiss and squeeze your ass?' Erased. 'Hi, Michonne will you marry me?' His phone vibrated that he received an actual text from Michonne.

 **Michonne:** _Hi Rick_.

Rick was so nervous at seeing 'Hi Rick' that he pressed send.

 **Rick** : _Hi, Michonne will you marry me?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you marry him if you knew our kids will be an issue for him?" Rick was trying to understand Lori's logic.

"I didn't know our kids were going to be an issue until they come to live with us. I mean Rick you do want our kids right? I'm allowing you to have them."

"But you fought me to have them. I don't get you Lori. You've changed and it's obviously not for the better. "

"Take that back Rick."

"Take back what? The truth? Essentially you chosen your new husband over your own kids. What's to take back?"

"That was a really low blow you know. All I am asking is for time for Pete to get adjusted to having kids around. Gradual."

"I am doing you no favors Lori. The kids are with me and that's it. Me. Why would you want them around someone who doesn't want them is beyond my understanding." Rick walked away and left Lori in the driveway while he carried the two suitcases in the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne stared at the text from Rick. 'Hi, Michonne will you marry me?' Tears formed in her eyes she covered her mouth. She almost forgot to breathe. She set her wine glass down and threw her phone across the couch as if it was hot to the touch. 'Yes. Yes. Yes.' She spoke aloud in to the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

"One's first love is always perfect until one meets one's second love"  
― Elizabeth Aston, The Exploits & Adventures of Miss Alethea Darcy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane was about to put his moves on a waitress name Carol from the local diner when his phone began vibrating. He looked at the time and who the call was from and knew if Rick was calling after 10pm it was an emergency.

"Hey what's up?"

"I just asked Michonne to marry me."

"Why the hell you go and do that?"

"I don't know. I was messing around with my phone and -"

"That don't make a lick a sense. How do you just mess around your phone and propose? How does that shit accidentally happen?"

"Fuck. I don't know what to do. I know she saw the text."

"Were you drunk texting!?"

"I'm not drunk?"

"Then what's your fucking excuse then partner?"

"Fuck."

"What did the text say maybe we can work around it.."

"Hi, Michonne will you marry me?"

"If I could punch you right now I would." Shane was so flabberghasted that he disconnected the call and he was no longer in the mood for Carol. He hated being confused. He hated when things just didn't make sense. He was looking forward to going to the lake house and if Rick messed this up for everybody to have a good time he was going to choke him.

"Rick the mood killer." Carol joked.

"Raincheck?"

"Sure." She kissed him on the forehead and saw herself out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne picked up her phone and kept reading over and over: _Michonne will you marry me?"_ Her paranoid self tried to keep her focus on this has to be a joke so she waited for the Ha ha ha gotcha. She waited and she waited a whole 10 minutes before she dialed Andrea.

Andrea's had a special ringtone for when Michonne called, "We are family get up everybody and dance.'

"Hey, what's up my favorite person in the whole world?" Andrea was her cheerful self.

"Before you butter me up for whatever it is you want from me Andrea I have an issue I want to discuss. Dilemma. Yeah a dilemma."

"What's up babe?"

"Rick just sent me a text."

"Rick who?"

"You know Rick. Shanes friend. Deputy Sheriff Rick."

"Has he ever been to the lake house?"

"No."

"Then no. I have no clue about Rick. Continue please."

"Well he's someone that I kinda got the hots for."

"Ok."

"He has the sexiest eyes."

"He's married. You just found out about the wife?"

"No. He's divorced. Two kids."

"Have you met the kids?"

"I've only seen them from afar."

"Okay? He's decent. Not introducing his kids to every woman. Careful. That's good."

"He asked me to Marry him?"

"What. Wait. I'm confused. If you had gotten to the point for things being serious I would have met him way before a proposal so when did this shit happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long you been dating this Rick?"

"I haven't. I mean we been in the same company mostly when Shanes around and I have to go down the station to force them to hand over certain information because they are slow for no reason... I've seen him during those times. He never really says anything. When he looks at me though. Oh my god. The way he looks at me. I want him Andrea. I want him real bad."

"You have fucking lost your mind. No more vibrator for you young lady. Oh my effing God. I am so fucking confused. I hate when you do this shit to me. I can't handle it. How did someone you never talked to or date ask YOU to marry him? Where is that done?"

"Text."

"Are you drunk texting?"

"I'm not drunk. Buzzed but not drunk."

"What did you say in this text?"

" _Hi, Rick."_

"And he said what?"

"Hi ,Michonne will you marry me?"

 _Click._ Andrea had had enough and disconnected from the call. Michonne looked at her phone as if it was broken.

Michonne went back to Rick's text that held his proposal. She drank the rest of the wine from her glass and texted back...

Michonne: _Yes. I will marry you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick heard his phone vibrate and he received another text from Michonne;

Michonne: _Yes. I will marry you._

Rick's hands began to shake. He began perspire and he was pacing his bedroom in the dark. 'She said yes?' Rick's paranoid side tried to convince him that this was a joke. He was waiting for the Ha. Ha. Ha. He waited a whole 10 minutes before he called Shane again.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"She said yes."

"I'm really confused here buddy. I thought you just wanted to see what is up under the skirt. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought you get yourself in some shit that could potentially affect me getting to go to the Lake house next week. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"I'm in love with her. I'm in love with Michonne and I have been for a long time now."

"Ain't this some crazy shit." Shane paused and then began, "You just got out of a marriage why the hell you ready to do the shit again? Help me understand friend."

"I want her. I would marry her in a heartbeat if she would have me. I don't even know if she likes kids. That would be the deal breaker. Shane, I want Michonne so bad it hurts."

"If this ain't the craziest shit. I need you to stop wacking off and get a grip that is what I need you to do. No more. You haven't had a woman in a good while. To get Michonne will take some work. You will have to earn her. It will be exhausting work but in the meantime you need to get all that pent up frustration out on someone who does not matter...like Jessie. She will fuck you in the meantime."

"I don't want Jessie."

"I have a list of women that will gladly do you for free and Jessie was the first name that popped in my head. You back on the market and ain't taking any groceries home. Right there for the picking."

"Do you know if she like kids?"

"Yes. She loves kids."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. Why the hell would I know that? I don't have kids. I'm not chatting about kids. She knows you have kids though I mentioned that you now have custody."

"Why didn't you tell me that? What did she say. Did she sound like she was against it."

"She was empathetic. Felt you may be overwhelmed."

"I've got to text her. I've got to ask her if she likes kids before I can proceed."

"What the hell?" Shane disconnected the call again and went to bed after downing a shot of whiskey.

Rick: _Do you like kids?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Michonne, Andrea is so pissed off with you and as usual I am pulled in the middle when all I want to do is get some sleep." Maggie got out of bed with Glenn and went in to the living room to not disturb him.

"I told him yes. Yes. I will marry him."

"Who is he?"

"He's a deputy Sheriff here in King's County."

"Have I met him?"

"Yes. Rick."

"Rick!? When did this happen? I didn't even know you two were dating. Didn't he just recently get divorced?"

"Just now I mean about twenty minutes or so ago. We aren't dating and Yes he's been divorced just about a year."

"I'm confused."

"What's there to be confused about?"

"Are you drunk?"

"I am not. Buzzed but not drunk."

"I am turning my phone off. I am going to call you in the morning when you have officially sobered up. Goodnite Michonne." {click}

Michonne felt her phone vibrate she received a text.

Rick: _Do you like kids?_

Michonne: _I love kids. Do you want more kids?_

Rick: _How many is too many?_

Michonne: _I want 5._

Rick: _I already have 2_

Michonne: _Then we will try for 3 more but be open to 5_

Rick: _Total 7?_

Michonne: _Yes._

Rick: _Youre not joking with me are you?_

Michonne: You're not joking with me are you?

Rick: I really want to marry you Michonne.

MIchonne: Then marry me.


	3. Chapter 3

"You asked what I wanted and I'm not going to lie to you. What I want most is the naked truth. I want to strip away every stubborn layer until you're bared to me. And then I'm going to show you how to love right."  
― Nadège Richards, 5 Miles

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane was in the locker room getting undressed while Daryl, Abe and Glen sat on the bench listening to the news.'

"So be prepared to unpack your god-damn bags."

"He did what?" Abe was just dumbfounded.

"How do you accidentally propose by text?" Glen asked.

"He said he was messing around with his phone." Shane clarified Rick's version of events.

Daryl suggested, "Someone needs to take his phone privileges away."

Abe chuckled, "He really trying to fuck this up for us."

"Royal." Shane added.

Rick came into the locker room in his civilian clothes. He needed to get something out of his locker. His Locker was next to Shane's.

"Speak of the devil. I thought you were supposed to be here a little later."

"I am taking a couple of days off. I'm going to have the kids help me pick out a ring."

"A ring for what?"

"I'm going to propose again to Michonne. Tomorrow."

"You hear this shit?" Shane looked to Daryl, Abe, and Glenn who listened on in disbelief.

"When did you propose the first time?" Abe asked cautiously.

"Last night and she said yes." Rick responded in earnest.

They sat and waited for the Ha Ha Ha gotcha that never came as they watched him leave the locker-room.

"Yep. We better all unpack." Abe shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne awoke with a hangover and a vague memory of texting a particular deputy sheriff that she was secretly lusting after for the longest time. Her phone began to ring. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Have you sobered up yet, babe."

"What do you want, Andrea?"

"So you were drunk texting last night and prank calling with some crazy shit about getting married."

"I wasn't drunk. Buzzed but not drunk." Michonne slowly sat up from her sofa where she had fallen asleep.

"So you _are_ getting married to someone you never dated?"

"I am."

"No honey. Not on my watch you are not."

"I am and you can't stop me."

"Do you hear how crazy you sound. Where's Michonne? Put Michonne on the phone."

"He wants more kids."

"So."

"That is not a so. That is a big deal for me. I want babies and you know that and I especially want them with someone who wants them just as much."

"When I think of someone who doesn't do crazy shit, Got their shit together I think of you...and me...We are the poster models of two women who got their shit together. We don't do crazy shit like accepting a proposal that was texted from a person we never dated. How many times must I drive that home to you?"

"Are you going to be my maid of honor or not?"

Andrea waited for the Ha Ha Ha gotcha. But in that moment it never arrived.

"You can always count on me babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you guys think about me getting married?" Rick looked at his kids in the rear-view mirror.

Ten Year old Carl and five year old Judith looked at their dad perplexed sitting in the back seat of the pick up truck as he was driving to the local jeweler.

No response.

"Like how your Mom married Pete?"

Judith asked, "You going to marry Pete too?"

Rick scratched the back of his neck, "No."

"Are you gay dad?" Carl asked.

"No. I'm not gay. I am asking if you two would like a stepmother? Would you be okay if I married someone...a woman that love kids?"

"She like comic books?" Carl asked.

"I will ask her."

"She like Barbie's and roller-skating?" Judith asked.

"I will ask her."

Silence.

"I'm getting married next week and I need you two to help me pick a really nice ring out for her."

"What's her name dad?"

"Michonne. Michonne Benton. She's a lawyer."

Silence.

"Does she have any kids?" Judith asked.

"No."

"You like her?" Carl asked.

"I do." Rick began to blush at his admission. "I like her a lot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you running a fever?" Sasha felt Michonne's forehead. "I drove over an hour to get here. Is what Andrea told me true?"

"He wants to come over tomorrow to pick me up and take me to dinner. What if he gets on one knee in front of everybody in the restaurant. What if ..." Michonne felt a panic come over her.

"You wake up and this is all a dream. " Sasha snapped her fingers twice in Michonne's ear.

Michonne was becoming defensive and showed her the text."

"Wow."

"See."

"Is he good looking?"

"Very and he's shy. Kind of old fashioned."

"Will he be at the burger burn baseball play offs in the morning? You can point him out to me."

" I don't know if he will be there."

"I know that you better be there or Maggie will kill you and there won't be a wedding."

"Do you think I'm crazy for doing this?"

"I say go for it. "

When Sasha left Michonne's apartment she called Andrea to report, "Yes. I read the text with my own two eyes. It is exactly as she said. Shake my damn head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was outside the Jewelers, parked when he decided to call Shane.

"I am still trying to come to terms that you single handedly ruined the Lake House trip. What do you want?"

"I don't even know her ring size." Rick admitted.

"Size 6."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. Why would I know that? I have no earthly reason to know that. Aren't you going to buy her a ring? Ask the Jeweler what is the average size and if it's wrong they can adjust-OR-you can call Michonne and ask her."

"I can't do that."

"Can't do what?"

"Call."

"Why?"

"I'm too nervous. Her voice would make me too nervous."

"Then text her. You seem to make very important decisions by text. Not voice. Not face to face. Just those finger tips... Holy Shit man! I really hate you right now." Click.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The intervention began that night when Andrea flew in from Montreal and got a rental vehicle and drove the rest of the way to Michonnes apartment. Maggie, Sasha and Rosita rode together arriving practically at the same time with Andrea.

Michonne pulled out another expensive bottle of red wine and poured each of her girlfriends a glass. They all took a seat in her livingroom discussing their latest endeavors and trying to avoid the multi-colored cat that was in the room.

"Okay. Enough of the bullshit. Let's talk about this texted proposal." All eyes were on Michonne.

"Why are you so pressed by it Andrea."

"Well, consider me pressed to then." Rosita clinked her glass with Andrea. "Why are you doing this? This is outside your character. The Michonne we know would never do something so outside the box."

"It's not outside the box it's crazy. Call it for what it is. Crazy." Andrea looked at each woman in the room.

Maggie carefully considered the option "Well, I personally know Rick and he is one of the good ones. Loyal."

"Well if you are looking for loyalty Michonne, get a damn dog." Andrea surmised.

"I don't want a dog. I want him. I want his babies. I want to help him take care of his kids. I want to have a home with him. I want him to take me in his arms. I want him to come home to me and I come home to him."

"Damn! When was the last time you been with someone, Michonne?" Rosita asked.

"Too long. Listen to how crazy she sounds."

Sasha was taken away by the list of wants and added her two cents, "Actually it doesn't sound crazy. It sounds like what we all want and something that Maggie already has."

Andrea countered, "Maggie is dealing with reality. Michonne, fantasy. She knows nothing about this guy other than, he's divorced, has two kids, deputy sheriff, loyal, never been to the lake house, never had a conversation with him...never dated...just text."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Carl. How's my big boy doing today." Lori had called Carl's cellphone.

"Hi Mom."

"What are you guys doing today?"

"Looking for a ring."

Rick was busy talking to the jeweler about diamond clarity and the difference between one cut versus another.

"A ring for whom?"

"Someone he likes a lot."

"Who is it that he likes enough to buy a ring for?"

"A lawyer. He says he is not gay so he is going to do what you did and marry a woman but you married Pete."

Silence.

"Mom? Mom?"

"What kind of ring is your dad buying?"

"I don't know but it cost twenty thousand dollars."

"What!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author Notes:

I hope that all that have joined this ride with me are having a good time. This dynamic will center around divorce and remarriage with children sprinkled in for good seasoning (stew...I don't remember if it was a guest that said my characters or writing is like stew) Lol. I hope you find a lot of meat instead of potatoes.

P.S. I love reading reviews and I am glad that I could provide a story to make you smile if not laugh aloud. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

"At the first kiss I felt something melt inside me that hurt in an exquisite way. All my longings, all my dreams and sweet anguish, All the secrets that slept deep within me came awake, Everything was transformed and enchanted, everything made sense."  
― Hermann Hesse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand why you are so upset. It's his life. It's his money he can do whatever he wants." Pete watched Lori pin her hair up above her head as she sat on the edge of the tub lotioning her legs. "Besides if anything the ring may cost two thousand and Carl thought he heard twenty thousand."

After lotioning her arms and hands she put her twenty five hundred dollar ring back on her ring finger. "It bothers me to know that he would make a decision and not even tell me he was dating someone. I do need to know who my kids will be around. Common courtesy right?" She glanced over to her new husband for approval.

"Right.'

Lori wasn't going to rest until she got to the bottom of the value of that ring. For fifteen years of marriage she wore an eight hundred dollar ring with a very small diamond and for someone new to come in his life and for that person to be worth more had her spitting mad but she had to cover it all up to not explode in front of her new husband.

"We are still going to the Burger Burn game tomorrow right?" Pete asked.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne and her friends had left the apartment and drove out to the lake house since it had more room and plenty of bedrooms. Maggie made sure everyone was up and ready to participate in selling burgers while the sherrif department went against the fire department in their annual playoffs. It was a very popular event amongst the locals in Kings County next to the annual fair and holiday parade.

Two local women also volunteered to help with the burger burn, Jessie and Denise. They all were setting up for the game that was to start at a 11:00am.

Rick arrived early as well but he was on the other side of the field talking to the actual Sheriff Hershel Walker, that was going to be officiating the event with a speech and trophy to the winning team.

"Rick? Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. I am sure."

"You know there is no take backs. Everyone will be watching."

"I know sir. I know. I really appreciate you not giving me a hard time about it."

"Rick. I have known you since you were a little boy. Just yay high. You have always been a good kid. Never been a problem for your folks. I know any decision you make will turn out to be a good one. Your parents will be here today right?"

"Yes sir, they may already be here in the stands."

Herschel nodded, "Before, Intermission, or After."

"I was thinking if I make a homerun."

Herschel nodded and took the paper from Rick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh yeah...Look who we got here at the burger burn. I just know we are going to win today." Daryl walked up to Sasha and Rosita who both smiled at him. Michonne and Maggie were flipping burgers. Andrea was handing out plates while Jessie worked the cash box and Denise handed out cold drinks.

A line began to form behind Daryl who stood their holding it up.

"You better do your best out there." Sasha gave him a high five and Rosita a fist bump.

"Hey, Daryl?"

Daryl turned to the voice that called his name, "Uh, yeah?"

"Is Rick here?" Jessie asked

"I think so, why?"

"Could you tell him I would like to talk to him?" Jessie asked cheerily.

Daryl cut his eye over to Michonne who seemed unphased. "If he ask me what you want what you want me to say."

"Him. Tell him I want him. Tell deputy sheriff Grimes I want him."

The brazen declaration caught the attention of all the women. Daryl took a look at Michonne again and he could she was now phased.

Daryl walked away.

"That's very bold of you." Maggie put her hands on her hips and gave Jessie her full attention.

Denise spoke up, "She has wanted Sheriff Grimes for the longest."

"I know he wants me he just so shy." Jessie said without hesitation.

"Is that so?" Sasha grabbed their signs that advertised the burger burn. Her and Rosita were going to stand by the entrance of the park together.

"Sheriff Grimes has been divorced how long Jessie?" Denise asked.

"Almost a year."

"You have been after him for how long Jessie?" Denise was drying each can she was handing out.

"Five years."

Denise mouthed the words to the other women, 'NUTS'.

The game began and Michonne and Andrea walked over to the stands where there was a huge crowd. People that couldn't find a seat in the stands had their lawn chairs out or sitting on blankets.

"Where is he? Which one?" Andrea was looking at the Sheriff players.

"Next to Shane." Michonne whispered.

"He's good looking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you know if she's going to be here?"

"She right over there, looking right over here." Shane tilted his head to guide Rick's line of sight.

"She's here." Rick's heart began to race.

"Yes buddy she is."

Daryl walked over to where Shane and Rick were talking , blocking Rick's line of vision, "Jessie wanted me to tell you she wants you. She said it right in front of Michonne."

"Jessie is so crazy. Michonne knows I don't want Jessie right?" Rick asked for confirmation.

"How would we know why don't you text her." Shane walked away to go to the plate.

Rick noticed that Michonne had vanished when he got up to the plate where he struck out.

Two hours later he had hit a home run and the roar from the crowd as he brought home Daryl, Abe, and Eugene was thunderous.

Sheriff Herschel got on the microphone with his paper in hand. He cleared his throat to get the crowds attention. Then he began.

"Everyday I see you my heart skips a beat or two. Every day I think about you and wonder how I can fit into your life. Be what you need. I want you. When you smile I realize I need you..."

The crowd was quiet. Confused but quiet.

The burger burn stand was left unattended. Jessie led the bunch.

Sasha and Rosita walked back to the game listening.

"I want to be the man by your side. I know we may not know much about each other but I am eager to learn everything there is about you.."

Jessie's eyes filled with tears when she heard where this was coming from as Rick Grimes stood alone in the middle of the baseball field with all players looking dumbfounded as they watched him get on one knee. He looked as if he was looking at her as he held a ring box in his hands. She was starting to walk forward.

Sheriff Herschell continued reading in the microphone, "I Rick Grimes am asking in front of all my friends and family...The community. Michonne Benton will you be my wife?"

"Oh, my fucking God." Andrea gasped.

Shane threw his glove across the field.

"Yay daddy did it!" Judith was jumping up and down in the stands next to her mother who was visibly angry.

Carl was smiling from ear to ear.

"Michonne Benton you going to come on out there girl." Shouted Sheriff Herschel into the microphone.

Michonne had tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked from behind Jessie who was confused that her name was not spoken.

"Who's Michonne Benton."

Michonne strutted out on the field nodding her head and mouthing the words Yes. Yes. Yes. Rick took the ring and put it on her finger. Her hand was shaking so bad. Her body was trembling.

Rick was so scared to look her in the eyes but when he did he knew instantly with them in close proximatey that she was the one and when she kissed him. The way that she kissed him. She held his face inbetween her hands. The way her lips felt against his. Their first kiss amongst everyone was so electrifying for him he almost forgot where they were when he squeezed her to him. She felt so right. She was his missing piece. They kept kissing finding a perfect fit. The right mesh of desire that began to fuel even with an audience until the Sheriff cleared his throat.

"This is a family event. Congratulations and back to the game." Everyone was clapping and whistling at the joyous ocassion. Michonne reluctantly pulled away from him and he from her with out an audible word shared between them.

Jessie watched Michonne for the rest of the time. She was beside herself with jealousy. She was going to get to the bottom of it as she watched Michonne show off the ring to every Tom, Dick and Jill that asked to see it. It was a beautiful ring.

"So why didn't you say anything when we were talking about Rick earlier?" Jessie asked Michonne.

"What would you like for me to have said?"

Denise took Jessie by the arm and led her away before things got ugly, "We are so done here Jessie. Don't be a joy snatcher ok. Let's go."

"I don't understand how that happened. Rick never said he was dating anyone."

"No one knows how that happened. It's part of the Seven Wonders of the World when it comes to Rick Grimes." Denise worked with Rick and found him to be very aloof and this news came as a surprise to her as well.

"Is there seven wonders or eight?" Jessie asked sincerely curious.

Denise was exasperated, I don't know Jessie. Probably nine if you count you and Rick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was bombarded by family, friends and well wishers alike after the game that they won and where he proposed to who he knew in his soul was the love of his life. He tried to get a glimpse of Michonne but his mind was taken off of that endeavor when he was accousted by his ex-wife Lori who was fuming mad.

"How inappropriate don't you think? Is this how you thought I should find out about this? In front of our children Rick? The whole town?"

"Where's your husband?" Rick turned a way from Lori to gather his things.

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Because you are about to cause a scene?"

"How much did you pay for that ring that I could see all the way from the stands Rick?"

"I am going to get, Carl and Judith and we are leaving from here before you get any louder."

"How much did you pay for that fucking ring Rick?" Lori asked through gritted teeth as Rick began walking away from her as he walked towards his children that were standing next to their grandparents. Grandpa Richard Grimes and Grandma Ella Grimes.

"Hey son. Great game you played there."

"When are we going to meet the new girl in your life?" Rick's mother asked excitedly. "I hope she is good christian girl." She began frowning when Lori came up from behind Rick to only be taken by the arm of her new husband Pete.

"Let me go."

"No, you are making a scene." Pete escorted Lori to the car by the arm.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night they were back to texting. Rick was washed up and readying for bed as he sat on his bedside and Michonne was at the lake house in her bedroom admiring the ring that was on her finger.

Rick: I am sorry about our dinner plans.

Michonne: It's okay. I understand.

Rick: I hope this doesn't scare you away.

Michonne: I was always told that if a woman is fighting for a man then he is worth something. No one is fighting for a no good man.

Rick: Yeah?

Michonne: Yeah.

Rick: About that kiss

Michonne: Yeah about that

Rick: You took my heart a way from me.

Michonne: You took mine too.

Rick: No turning back.

Michonne: I've got a ring to prove it. No turning back.


	5. Chapter 5

Find A guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heart beat, or will stay awake to watch you sleep, wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you're just in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends. Who thinks that you're just as pretty without make-up on, one who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have you...The one who turns to his friends with a smile and says, "She's the one!" by Honey Daniels

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heath is suppose to be the best Wedding Planner there is in all of Atlanta. He owes me and I know he can throw something together without much thought since the two people that are getting married are doing it without much thought... Maybe you guys can text your wedding vows." Andrea began to cackle.

"HA HA HA. Very clever of you. Anyway, we decided on semi formal. All I need is a few things and a simple cake."

"So no Heath?

"No Heath."

"Do you even know what his voice sound like? Like if he were to call you right now-without caller ID would you know?" Andrea asked.

"Honestly, No." Michonne admitted

"Sorry I cant get over how weird this whole things is between you and him."

"Okay, Andrea!" Michonne was getting tired of the constant criticism.

"I can't even imagine marrying someone I never had sex with. What if he is lousy in bed? Then what?"

It wasn't something Michonne had considered because the kiss in itself was amazing. How could the sex be horrible, she thought to herself.

"I'm going to call him now."

"Do it. I dare you."

"I will watch me." Michonne said determined as she pressed her phone Icon and found his name in her contacts and he picked up on the second ring...She had on speaker.

"Hi Michonne, Good Morning um about last night..."

Michonne heart was in her throat she had butterflies making her so nervous it was a conversation that she did not want to begin with especially with Andrea listening in so she hung up.

XXXXXX

The night before Rick was enjoying the company of his children eating late night pizza at the dinner table when he decided to quickly send Michonne a question. They had gone back and forth earlier that day, by text, regarding whether or not the wedding should be casual or formal and if he were going to have groomsmen and if so, how many.

He had a dream that she wore a white pencil skirt to their wedding and on their honeymoon night. He had the best self hand job with that vision. So with out thought he was continuing their earlier conversation that took place hours ago.

 **Rick** : _What are you wearing?_

Michonne was very surprised by the question. It was after 10pm. She had her last glass of wine for the evening. It had completely slipped her mind about their earlier conversation and that it could be a continuance of such.

 **Michonne:** _Lacey bra and matching panties :)_

Rick got a ping back a minute or so later and almost choked on his pizza. He put the pizza back down on his plate and began wiping his hands on his napkin.

Carl was immediately concerned with his Dad's change of demeanor. "Is everything ok Dad?"

Rick kept re-reading the text completely stunned. "Um, Yeah. Sure son." He absentmindedly left the table and went straight to his bedroom closing the door and locking it behind him.

 **Rick:** _What color?_

 **Michonne:** _Red_

 **Rick** ** _:_** _Lacey?_

 **Michonne:** _Yes._

 **Rick:** _Where are you?_

 **Michonne:** _Alone in my bed._

Michonne was thinking this sexting isn't hard like she thought. She began to wonder why he wasn't saying anything so she waited two whole minutes before she tried to move the conversation along.

 **Michonne:** _Do you want me to send you a pic?_

Rick began to panic and he immediately called Shane who was playing cards with Daryl, Abe and Glen. Shane answered on the first ring. "What?"

"Shane."

"Yes. What do you want?" Shane was waiting for his hand to be dealt and he was still slightly miffed with his childhood friend.

"I think I'm sex texting."

"How is it that you _think_ you are doing that?" Shane put the phone on his forehead before he puts it back to his ear.

"Well, I asked her what she is wearing."

"What was her response?

"Lacey bra and matching panties."

"Welcome to sexting." Click.

Rick went back to Michonne text as he tried to get his nerves up and just go with the flow.

 **Michonne:** _Do you want me to send you a pic?_

 **Rick:** _Yes._

 **Michonne:** _Ok._

Rick got comfortable on his bed as he waited. His imagination was getting a way with him as he absentmindedly began stroking his arousal but the reality did not compare to what he imagined. She was standing in the mirror in a lacey red ensemble where he could almost see her nipples- if he strained hard enough and she was sucking on her diamond engagement ring he had given her.

 **Rick:** _You have no idea what you just done to me._

 **Michonne:** _Send me a pic._

 **Rick:** _It would be obscene._

 **Michonne:** _Just the way I like it. Send me a pic. Now._

 **Rick:** Ok.

Rick climbed out of his bed and turned on the light in his room and took his t-shirt off and sent her a picture of him shirtless with a hard on that was visible through his sweatpants.

When Michonne received the picture she let out a soft whimper her vaginal walls were sending the sensation of faint multiple orgasm as she began to touch herself.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Dad, Mom is here. She is at the door. She's waiting for your permission for her to come in."

 **Rick:** _Sorry Michonne I've got to go. My ex is here._

Rick hurriedly put his shirt on and the mention of Lori instantly caused his erection to vanish as he went to see Lori standing outside the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I come in or not?"

"No. It's late and I am really not in the mood for what I know you want to talk about."

"How long have you been seeing her? Were you seeing her while we were married?"

"Heck no. Of course not."

"When did it start Rick?"

"Well, recent sort of...Hey! I don't have to answer to you Lori. We are not married anymore remember? I gave you the divorce you harassed me for so you can run off with Pete. Don't worry about what's going on over here."

"I'm hurt Rick. I was married to you how many years and you never bought a ring for me that was the price of a new car for my finger."

"I'm turning over a new leaf. New wife deserves the best that I can give her. A shame the old wife didn't see that I gave her at the time the best I could give her and regardless the ring should have been sentimental at best."

"We are not attending the wedding Rick."

"Sorry to hear that. Good night Lori."

"Don't you good night me." Lori stopped the door from closing in her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was stunned that Michonne had hung up on him. Before her call he was rehearsing what he was going to say to her. He was getting his nerves up when the phone rang and it was Michonne based on her name showing up on his caller ID.

He began to panic and wonder if she was mad about him ending their sex texting so abruptly but then he realized she called him. It wasn't like he called her...even though that was his plan. His phone rang again and it was Michonne.

"Are we okay?" Rick asked cautiously.

"I'm just nervous. I never actually talked to you before...on the phone or in person really." Michonne had quickly ditched Andrea in the bakery to quickly call Rick back.

"You have a nice voice."

"You do too." Michonne complimented him back. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"Yeah...yeah about that I had an unexpected visit from my ex-wife. I would much rather continue what were doing than to hear her go on and on about nothing."

"It had to be about something you never texted me back last night."

"She's upset about a lot of things but mostly the money I spent on your ring versus what her's cost years ago."

"What did you tell her?"

"I am going all out for you Michonne. I am giving you the best that I can possibly give you and I am ready to give you all of me in exchange for all of you. If that lacey item you had on last night is what you have hidden under your pencil skirts, I am a definite goner for sure."

Michonne began to giggle, "So what Shane said was true about you like me wearing pencil skirts."

"If you were to come down the aisle in one or on our wedding night I would say I was one lucky man."

"If what that picture you sent is any indication of how well endowed you are I would say I was one lucky lady."


	6. Chapter 6

Rick was in his bedroom looking at a photo of his future wife in her matching red bra and panties that she sent to him during their very brief sex texting. He couldn't get over her toned belly. Her chocolate thighs. Her lips on that diamond. "I am going to love you forever Michonne." Rick said aloud in his bedroom. "I am going to make love to you every night and every morning. I am going to kiss you every chance I get. Those lips. You can put those lips where ever you want on my body..."

His phone began to ring and it was Shane, "I got your message. So you talked to her. Proud of you."

Rick sat up in bed, "I wanted to know if you were going to be my best man?"

"Why not Daryl?"

"Are you saying no?"

"I am saying that I was looking forward to this lake house trip as a fucking lake house trip. Hang out...Fish, swim, get drunk. She has servants and massage therapist there the whole week we are there. You wouldn't have known that because you never been but it is amazing how what we **all** were looking forward to being a stress-free good time has turned in to your fucking event. A fucking wedding. I wanted to go to the lake house to have fun. Not to attend a fucking wedding."

"Are you going to be my best man or not?"

"Fuck. I hate you. Yes." Click.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One day before the wedding. Everyone that usually attend the lake house were going to be in attendance."

When Shane arrived he was pleasantly surprised nothing looked like a wedding . He was wondering if it was called off as he carried his simple black suit into the lake house where he was greeted by a butler who took his things and carried them to the room he would be staying in.

Abe, Daryl and Glen came together and were given the same treatment. Ricks parents arrived before him and they were very impressed with the treatment they received.

When Rick finally arrived he sat in the car taking in the place. Carl and Judith were in the back seat. "This is going to be where I will marry Michonne. You will be the ring barer Carl and Judith the flower girl."

"Mommy didn't buy me a dress daddy." Judith reminded her Dad.

"That's okay sweetheart. Michonne has one for you. She says you will look absolutely like an angel."

"Yay." Judith was excited.

"Angel or princess? Yesterday you said she was going to look like a Princess."

"Doesn't matter I am going to be beautiful. Right daddy?"

"Yes, Judith." Rick was nervous to get out the car. He's only had that one time on the baseball field with Michonne and that was amazing but now was for real. "You two can step out if you like." He watched his kids exit the backseat and stand by the car as he dialed, Shane's number.

Shane picked up on the second ring, "What's up?"

"I don't know if I can get out the car."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm scared. I don't know if I can do this. I just got out of a marriage and what if..."

"Don't you give me that bullshit. Get you ASS out the car. To late for fucking regrets asshole. Fuck. Get the fuck out the car or I will come out this house and drag your ass out. This is the shit I was talking about."

"HA HA HA. Gotcha. Just called to tell you I'm here." Rick laughed hysterically.

"You stupid motherfucker. I am not the one marrying your ass. Call Michonne and let her know you are here. I wish I never said anything to her about you." Click

Pastor Gabriel arrived. He would stay the night at the lake house. He noticed Rick was still in his car and his kids were running around on the front lawn. Rick opened his driver side door and got out and greeted the Pastor.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Pastor Gabriel asked.

"Yes, Pastor Gabriel."

"I didn't know you and Michonne were dating. This was a surprise to the whole community. The other two as well."

"Yes, I think when it's all said and done we have surprised ourselves." 'The other two?' Rick caught a moment to late.

"You two will do well together." Pastor Gabrielle reassured Rick

"How do you know?"

"You both have similar qualities and that is always a good place to start." He patted Rick on the shoulder and went into the massive home.

The same butler that took Carl and Judith to a first floor bedroom that they would share already equipped with a video game system and dolls placed Rick across the hall from them.

Rick heard a light tapping at his door. He opened to see Michonne who asked to come in and once inside they stood shyly looking at each other.

"I understand if you are having second thoughts." Michonne tried to give him a way out

"I am not."

"You sure?"

"I am. How about you?"

"I want to do this. My heart tells me to do this."

"I want to love you Michonne. Everyway possible. I want to love you."

"I want that." Michonne walked up to him and lightly touched his face as she placed her lips on to his and he responded. Ignited.

He couldn't let her go. All rational thought went out the window when their lips locked and their tongues danced with each others.

Two knocks came from the other side of the door before it opened and Carl and Judith stepped inside to see their father kissing the woman he asked to marry on the baseball field less than a week ago.

They instantly tried to break apart with out a whimper or a moan. Rick was absolutely flushed and Michonne was embarrassed.

"Carl and Judith, Michonne the lady I told you about that I plan to marry tomorrow...Michonne, my son Carl and my daughter, Judith."

"Hi." Carl and Judith responded in unison.

"I am so glad to meet you two finally. Do you like your temporary rooms? When everything is done...Your father and I are married and everyone leaves you can pick out your rooms. Your choice."

"Are you Rich?" Carl asked.

"My parents are."

"Do you like Barbie and roller-skating?"

"I do."

"Do you like comic books?" Carl asked.

"I collect them."

"Really!?" Carl exclaimed.

Michonne laughed. "Yes. I have a huge collection."

Rick was stunned, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a dress for me?"

"Yes, I do. You want to come with me and see it?"

"Yay!" Judith exclaimed and happily took Michonne's hand to be led to her beautiful dress.

"You still like her a lot dad?" Carl stared at his Dad who had a grin on his face.

"Much more different than like." Rick confirmed to his son.

"You look like you love her."

"I do. A lot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you say anything to Michonne?" Daryl asked Sasha who's room was across from his.

"I told you I did. What are you so nervous about? You don't want to marry me?"

Daryl was still in shock that Sasha had responded with a yes. He was just joking around really. Rick had just proposed to Michonne on the baseball field so he just casually yelled over to Sasha, " You gonna marry me Sasha?"

He couldn't believe how she broke into tears and said yes. Fuck. They had a small audience when it occurred. It really was all in jest but he couldn't believe that she took him serious. He had a little crush on Sasha but certainly not at the level for marriage. "No. I want to do this. I want to do this with you."

The smile on Sasha's face confirmed that she needed his reassurance that he wasn't backing out. He kissed her to confirm that they were indeed still on in the morning to be married by Pastor Gabriel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much is that ring right there?" Daryl was perusing a pawn shop ring section that his brother Meryl owned.

"It was appraised for fifteen thousand." Meryl inspected the paperwork that proofed authenticity.

"How much you selling it for?" Daryl asked.

"Ten thousand."

"Here's my credit card. I am buying it for 5k. My credit limit is 5500.00 so don't be a jackass thinking you are going to charge 6k."

"You know this is a wedding ring right?"

"I know what the fuck it is and I need a fancy box for it."

"Is this for Beth?"

"What do you take me for? Beth may be 18yrs old but she still fresh from being jail bait. I don't understand why people keep putting me with her. I am fucking in my late ass 30s if you let me tell the story. I ain't interested."

Meryl laughed, "Beth was aiming her sights for you or Deputy Grimes. From what spectacle he caused at the baseball game I would say we can mark him off the list."

"Fucking pervs who allowed her to even think she had a chance. No one talking any sense into the youngins any more. I am a grown ass man and I need a grown ass woman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Michonne** : Why are you texting me. Come upstairs.

 **Rick** : That certainly wouldn't be wise.

 **Michonne** : No?

 **Rick** : I can't wait till morning. Can you marry me now?

 **Michonne** : What are you saying?

 **Rick** : Pastor Gabriel is already here.

 **Michonne** : He is.

 **Rick** : I want to marry you right now. I am downstairs waiting.

 **Michonne** : Rick it's 10pm.

 **Rick** : 20min. You have 20 minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I honestly don't know how I feel about Pencil Skirt. I think it was best left at Chapter 4 or 5 to be honest. I hate when I veer to the left and I think that is what is happening so as I continue this story if you find chapters have been removed it is because I decided to stay the course and list this as completed with just the 5 Chapters. Reason why? I like endings that leave an imagination of what would have happened...should have happened...could have happened. I feel like I am taking that a way from the reader by continuing. Weird I know. lol


	7. Chapter 7

"The difference between the love of a man and the love of a woman is that a man will always give reasons for loving, but a woman gives no reasons for loving."  
― Fulton J. Sheen, Life Is Worth Living

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick waited. She had one minute to appear. He wasn't quite sure what he would do if she did not appear. He just prayed that she would appear within the window of time and she did. His parents arrived and he was puzzled that they were dressed like they were going to a rodeo. His Dad had on a cowboy hat, jeans and cowboy boots. His Mother, was dressed the same. Rick quickly went over to them.

"Why are you two dressed like that?"

"Lori said that the wedding was cowboy themed."

 _'Fucking_ , _Lori_.' Rick said to himself.

"Is this wrong son?" Ms. Ella motioned to their attire.

"No. You are fine." Rick wanted to call Lori and give her a tongue lashing but he wasn't going to allow her to get to him. He will have a new wife in a matter of minutes.

Pastor Grabriel pressed the button to play the wedding march when Michonne was at the top of the stairs. Rick was visibly stunned to see her in a white Pencil skirt with lavishly embroidered white top that accentuated her breast her flat stomach. She wore a very cute short veil. Her hair was already done up just as intricate as her top. The pencil skirt was hitting all the spots just perfect. Incredible. Rick's knees felt weak.

Judith was tossing flowers up in the air when Michonne came down on to the last step. She handed Michonne her bouquet of flowers to hold and it went so lovely with what Michonne wore.

Michone wondered for a second why they were dressed like they were going to or coming from a rodeo and not a wedding. Odd.

"Mom this is Michonne. Michonne this my mother Ella Grimes and my dad, Frank Grimes. Dad, Michonne." Rick introduced his bride to be to his parents for the first time as they were headed towards Pastor Gabriel who was just 5 feet away from them in the foyer.

"So nice to meet you dear." Ms. Ella gave Michonne a quick squeeze along with Rick's dad who whispered in her ear.

"Please take care of Rick."

Michonne smiled, "That is the plan." She rubbed Franks back as she and Rick nervously took each other's hand and began walking towards Pastor Grabriel where Carl stood.

Shane came out the kitchen into what looked to be an impromptu wedding. He entered the downstairs from the back staircase and wasn't aware the date and time of the nuptials had changed. He had just bit into his sandwhich when he said almost inaudibly, "What the fuck?"

"Do you Rick, take Michonne Benton to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Rick tried to quickly recall what he tried to memorize from the internet moments before Michonne came down the steps. He tried to fight what was almost a losing battle with keeping his eyes from the skirt she had on. He had to shake himself out of it. He was so overcome with the jitters and desire to be on their honeymoon already that he almost forgot what was expected of him.

"Yes, I do. I, Rick Grimes, take you, Michonne Benton, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us." Rick placed the wedding band on her finger when Carl handed it to him. His hands shook so badly as the ring slid on her finger. They were actually doing this.

Ms. Ella began weeping and dabbing at her eyes, " This is so beautiful."

"Do you Michonne take Rick Grimes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Michonne was trying very hard to not be flustered because this was something she had forgotten to look up as far as vows were concerned, so she hung on every word that Rick had said to make sure she repeated it just right.

"Yes, I do. I, Michonne Benton, take you, Rick Grimes, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us."

Judith handed Michonne the wedding band that Michonne had entrusted to her for her dad's finger. Michonne couldn't believe how badly her hand shook when she tried to slide it on.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Rick lifted the veil. They both were smiling at each other shyly as they leaned in and kissed and kissed and kissed that Rick scooped his wife up cradling her into his arms and rushed her up the stairs. They almost ran into Daryl and Sasha who were in sweats visibly upset coming down the stairs. Rick was taking two stairs at a time.

"Where's our bedroom?" Rick asked when he broke from the kiss.

"The last door on the right." Michonne heart was racing. She was breathless. She was now Mrs. Grimes. It was official.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pastor Gabriel was about to take his IPod when Daryl and Sasha was before him. Shane was still visibly stunned and was still standing in the same place when Andrea appeared standing next to him. "You won't believe Rick and Michonne are already married."

"What?" Andrea was surprised by the news.

"Pastor Gabriel can you marry us right now?"

"Daryl don't do something you don't want to do."

"If I didn't want to do it Sasha I wouldn't be asking the pastor to marry us."

"Can you do it right now or do we need witnesses?"

Ms.. Ella was overcome with joy that there was another wedding, "We can be witnesses. Ain't that right Frank?"

Her husband nodded.

Ms.. Ella instructed Judith to pick up some of the petals off the floor and throw them up again if she didn't have anymore in her basket.

"I can be your ring boy, Mr. Daryl. Give me your ring." Daryl hands over the wedding bands to Carl who was excited about being part of another wedding.

Pastor Gabriel asked, "Are we ready."

Daryl was annoyed and nervous. He didn't know if he was more annoyed than nervous or vise versa.

"Yea, we ready."

"Do you Daryl take Sasha Jones as your lawfully wedded wife to...

"Naw...I don't want no vows like that...I want an immediate understanding. If we going to do this thing Sasha we going to do this. As my wife I will expect some things and that is peace and quiet when I come in through the door. I ain't got time for bullshit. I need you to be able to cook and clean. When it's night time I need your ass cocked up and ready. I don't mind four kids any more than that I ain't your man."

Ms.. Ella and Frank had already removed Carl and Judith from their jobs and out of the room before Sasha began when Shane and Andrea took over clearly amused at Daryl and Sasha who were in a stare down.

Shane immediately stood in for Carl and Andrea stood next to Sasha while Ms. Ella escorted the kids who mouths were gaped wide open out of the room while her husband Frank followed behind shaking his head.

Shane handed Daryl the very nice ring that he slid on Sasha's finger along with the wedding band.

Pastor Gabriel was immediately stunned into silence and he looked to see if Sasha was put off by this absurd nuptial that was happening right before his eyes...one they were in sweat pants and two, visibly annoyed with each other. They were nothing like Rick and Michonne. Pastor Gabriel regained his bearings and began again with Sasha...

"Do you Sasha take Daryl Dixon to be your lawfully wedded husband to..."

"I don't want vows like that either...I want an immediate understanding. If we are going to do this thing Daryl we are going to do this. As my husband I will expect some things and that is for you to remain gainfully employed. You will not put your hands on me or cheat on me...if you can do that I can pretty much guarantee peace and quiet when you come in through the door. I aint got time for bullshit. I need you to be able to cook and clean too. When it's night time I need your dick ready for this ass that will be cocked up and expecting nothing less than multiple orgasms before you get your happy ending. Also, I don't mind four kids but your ass better be okay with just two."

Andrea handed the wedding band to Sasha who placed the wedding band on Daryl's ring finger.

"I take it that you two aren't religous at all?" They both shook their heads that they were not.

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife."

Sasha and Daryl stood their just looking at each other not believing what they did just happened. As if what they did was suppose to magically feel different and when Pastor Gabriel told them to kiss the fire works were there. There was a difference. They both wanted to do this.

After the kiss Daryl was breathless his heart was pounding out of his chest, "I fucking think I love you woman."

"Let's go upstairs so you can show me how much."

When the two disappeared running up the stairs all that was left was Pastor Gabrielle and Andrea and Shane who were still speechless.

Pastor Gabriel looked to Shane and Andrea asking in jest, "Are you two next?"

Shane's response was with out thought, "Might as well."

Andrea was stunned. Her eyes went wide. "Are you sure?"

Shane was visibly confused, "Sure about what?"

"Getting married?" She held her breath. Bracing herself as tears slipped from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was visibly turned on as he watched Michonne undress infront of him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with a dick that was painfully throbbing when it hit him...He didn't bring any condoms. Not a one.

He was concerned but his dick did not deflate at the idea of no condom. This was the kind of erection that would only die down with his mother entering the room and that wasn't about to happen because he locked the door.

"Michonne...I didn't bring any condoms."

"Do you need them?"

"Do you?"

"Is there a time frame that you want to have kids within...I guess that would matter."

"Do you have a timeframe that you want to get pregnant?"

"No. I don't have..." That was all Rick needed to know...He ripped her 1100.00 dollar top from her when he couldn't figure out how to take off what looked painted on. Michonne giggled and he thought that was the go a head to rip everything else as she began undressing him and releasing him from his pants and underwear.

"I don't know how long the first time is going to last but I promise you I will recover real quick."

Michonne couldn't help but giggle as he watched her climb on her King size bed and waited for him to climb on top of her.

When he entered her as he kissed her slowly passionately on the lips he began to pace himself and he knew instantly that he was only going to last three to four more strokes as he waited for her to get adjusted to him.

She was so warm, so wet, so tight. Rick couldn't move. He was overcome by everything and being without a condom made the expereince overwhelming to his dick and all his nerve endings. It's been a long time since he had been intimate with anyone to this degree and that happened to be his exwife. This shit was incredibly different. He couldn't even provide any foreplay. He was literally frozen in place, ready to fire off at any moment. He tried to think of something to distract his urgent need to fucking come. He couldn't understand where the three or four strokes that he knew he would be able to provide went. He was going to cum. No ands ifs or buts about it.

Michonne was concerned that he wasn't moving. He wasn't kissing her. He wasn't fondling her. she was genuinely concerned as she ran her hands through his hair, "What's wrong baby."

He came. He buried his face in her neck and grinded his dick all the way to the hilt. Michonne was surprised just the act alone had her cumming too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who's your husband?"

"Daryl Dixon."

"What's your name?

"Sasha Dixon."

"Who's giving it to you real good right now?"

"My husband."

"Who's about to make you cum."

"My husband."

Daryl began pick up the pace. Hitting all the spots that had Sasha arching her back and biting at his lower lip.

"My husband..." She began orgasming multiple times and she clung to him as he continued on his quest for his own release where he grunted her name above her lips before he kissed her again as he grinded his dick inside of her trying to make sure he was good and empty as his sperm fired off. They didn't have a condom and both agreed that there was no waiting time for trying to get pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

"The difference between a house and a home is like the difference between a man and a woman- it might be embarrassing to explain, but it would be very unusual to get them confused."  
― Lemony Snicket, Horseradish

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think we should take the kids with us. What do you think, Frank?" Ms. Ella wasn't sure how comfortable they should become in the home especially not knowing when they would see their Rick and new daughter in law Michonne again. They could see Rick was visibly taken with his new Bride.

"Well the kids _**are**_ home. I think that is what Rick told me. They were going to live here at the Lake house and he would commute to work for a while. He told me that."

"How rich is she?"

"Carl said Michonne told him her _parents_ are rich."

"Yes, indeed this is a beautiful home for sure." Ms. Ella just loved the lake house.

"She has cooks here. I say we go into the kitchen and get some breakfast. We stay a while and wait until they get it all out of their system. Once it is out of their system they can be tending to the kids and such."

Ms. Ella kissed her husband on the cheek as they exited their room to find the kitchen in their pajamas.

In the kitchen Shane and Andrea was in a heated argument. They still wore the same clothes from the night before. Miss Ella did not know what to make of it but she was glad to see Carl and Judith out on the patio eating breakfast.

"We have been low key seeing each other since you've been coming to this lake house, Shane! You really want me to believe that you only come for the food, the alcohol, the free massages, and to hang out with your damn friends when you spend most of the time in the last four years in my damn bedroom?"

"What you and I have is a bonus. No two ways about that Andrea."

"If you don't want to do it than don't."

"I didn't say that. I was just pointing out I was just going with what Pastor Gabriel said. That I wasn't serious about marrying because he wasn't serious about marrying us but I will marry you because you think I am scared of commitment."

"What's the longest relationship you ever had then?"

"Four years and she standing in front of me causing me nothing but fucking Grief."

"See. You've made my point and you don't even realize it."

"What is that."

"That I have to get riled up before you take action. That I have to be like this."

"You ask me a question...Do I want to get married? I am being as honest and upfront with you as humanly possible. I could lie to you and be an asshole. Is that what you want? A fairytale that is built on a lie? I use to fuck around. I'm not sure I can be monogamous. Don't even know how to spell the word but I will try this marriage thing out with no one else but you Andrea. I am willing to try this getting married thing since two of my closest friends seem to think it is a good thing."

"Oh so you do what other people do..?"

"Turning over a new leaf. You want to do this or not?  
"Yes."

"Flaws and all?"

"Yes."

Then let's find Pastor Gabriel

We don't have any rings...

"Here have ours..."

Ms. Ella thought this would be an opportune time to force Franks hand to buy her a new set. Her Ring cost only a thousand dollars back in the day. She never liked the style, nor the cut, nor the diamond clarity. He did it on his own. He didn't ask her and she harbored a secret resentment over it. She hated the ring and she was determined to do something about it especially after seeing Michonnes ring and how her son did such a good job picking it out for his new bride.

Before Frank knew what was happening, he was finessed out of his wedding band and Ms. Ella handed over their Rings they wore for over 40 years.

"This set has the power to get you through at least 40 years together as it did my husband and I. Take these. Take a chance and fall in love."

Shane held the three rings in the palm of his hands. Grateful at the generosity. He was also happy to have invested nothing in this endeavor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne was surprised by Rick's stamina. She was never with anyone in her whole entire life that found her so delectable. She began to wonder how did she go through life with out something just as important as air...Love. True love.

Rick had told Michonne he should have waited if he had known she was out there in the world. Loving each other the way they were loving each other, Rick was certain that he would have waited a lifetime if he had only known.

While Rick slept she crept out of bed and did her ritual of showering first then sitting in her soaker tub full of bubbles. They've locked a way for two days. Trays of food was left behind like clock work by the butler who knew what was expected and when and he made sure not to interrupt. Michonne felt like she really couldn't be any happier.

Her eyes were closed when she heard the water from the shower. She heard the water from the faucet as she watched Rick commence to brush his teeth and rinse. He was completely naked and unashamed by it. Everything seemed natural. When he finished he walked over to her in the tub and kissed her forehead.

"Good Morning Mrs. Grimes or is it afternoon?"

Michonne giggled as she watched him head over to the shower, "Evening silly."

She watched him lather up rinse and dab the major wetness from his body before he strolled back over to the tub that she was in..."Room for two right?"

"Yes. How did you know to shower first?"

"Because I heard you shower first and slip in this tub."

"I think we will be very happily married." She watched Rick erection become more pronounced as he slid into the tub behind her where they found themselves in some serious foreplay.

"I want to know every inch of your body. I want to know what it likes and what it loves. I want to provide that to you Michonne. I do."

"You have baby."

Rick experienced his first surfbort rider in the tub of what would be _Their_ master bathroom. He really didn't know how much more his heart could take much less how many strokes he had watching the soap suds slowly going between the crack of her ass as she rode the waves of his already eminent orgasmic release. He had exploded quickly inside of Michonne who didn't seem to mind because she was screaming his name and squeezing his knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl returned back with a tray of food to only find Sasha fast asleep. He couldn't help but admire her. Even with her hair all wild she was still crazy beautiful as she laid there under the blankets fast asleep. She was passing gas but he didn't care. He realized right then and there that he wouldn't trade her in for a woman who would hold her gas in just to pretend she didn't have to let one blow. She had a slight snore too but he didn't care. Yep this was unconditional love and he was in it for the long haul. Excited to know more of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maggie, Glen, Abe, and Rosita took the small boat out on the water unaware of major changes that had or were happening inside the lake house.

They were having their own good times regardless of the six that had gone missing. When they noticed the place not set up for the main wedding they just dismissed it all as a hoax anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pastor Gabrielle asked the two standing before him that afternoon if they were sure about what they were doing or about to do and they both seemed determined to see it though to the end.

"You sure you two don't want to shower and change your clothes before we do this? Brush your teeth at least?" Pastor Gabriel knew for certain that these three weddings he will never forget.


End file.
